


All I ask

by stayevildarling



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayevildarling/pseuds/stayevildarling
Summary: First of all I made a poll on twitter and people wanted a Jen and Lana fanfic. If you do not like or ship Jen and Lana in a romantic way, please leave. Otherwise enjoy.





	All I ask

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. My first language isn‘t english so if there are grammar or language mistake I‘m sorry. I will upload new chapters if anyone wants that so if you like it leave a comment under this. Thank you for reading.

„And that‘s it for today“, someone from the crew finally shouted. Lana immediately left without talking to anyone. Normaly she likes to stick around and maybe talk to ginny or the others just to have a little break and fun before going home. But Lana headed straight to get her stuff, all she hoped for was that no one is going to bother her new. Lana loved the show, she loved playing Regina and the friends she made during this show but today she just hated filming. She grabbed her stuff and tried to almost run out the building. On the way to her car she bumped into rebecca mader, her sister on-screen and best friend off-screen. „Hi Lana“ she said happily, Lana fake smiled and greeted her back. „Um look I gotta go.. catch ya tomorrow“ she tried to say as calm as she could without being suspicious. Then she finally drove home. What is home though? for many people in the world home is family, home isn‘t a place it can be a person. For Lana home lately was nothing more then the appartment that she moved in since her divorce. It‘s nothing more.. of course she likes it because all the hours spend in details and the decoration of the place but it‘s empty. All she has left is Lola, when she gets home she doesn‘t bother to make her own food, she makes something for Lola gives her a little hug and then heads straight to bed. It‘s only 8pm normally Lana sits down on the sofa, eats something together with Lola and sometimes has some wine. But today she didnt feel like it. Today all she needed was her bed. She took her clothes off put some pyjamas on went to bed. It‘s 2 am Lana starred at the wall, all she can think of are is the scene she was shooting the day before, the day when she rushed home not even talking to her friend, the day that made her realize that not only regina was heartbroke but so was she. Lana couldn‘t handle it anymore, she got up, put some sweatpants on and just wanted to get out her appartement. As she walked to the door she saw that Lola was awake, she took her and went for a walk. She walked through the streets, she walked past shops, bars and a lot more. Lana was completely in her thoughts when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice „Lana?“ she heard from a crowd of people next to a bar she just walked past. She saw her best friend rebecca walking over to her. „Are you okay?“ rebecca asked a little worried. Lana saw all the people behind rebecca and the fun she was going to miss out on, „It‘s okay bex, you go have fun, I‘m fine“ Lana said looking at bex‘s husband greeting him. Rebecca walked back to her friends and husband so Lana decided to walk off. She heard the crowd of people dissapear but the same heels following her then before. „It‘s okay we were gonna go home anyway she said, It‘s work tomorrow“ Rebecca said.  
They walked into Lanas appartement and Lana turned the lights on, she offered her friend some drinks. After they said down on the sofa, Rebecca asked her what was wrong. Lana didn‘t even know how to answer this herself, but she didn‘t have to.. her friend knows her to well for this. „It‘s because of the scene today isn‘t it?“ her friend asked. This felt like a thousand knifes in Lanas heart.. it was of course the reason for her pain but someone, not just someone her best friend telling her this really hurt. She tried to act cool and said „Why would you think that, what scene?“. Rebecca looked at her and could see the pain and anger behind lanas eyes. „I know Lana... I knew for a while now“ Lana couldn‘t keep it in any longer.. she started to cry and her friend pulled her in for a hug. Lana couldn‘t stand those scenes, the fake smiles and the many more things that made her heartbreak even harder. „It‘s okay“ rebecca said „everything will be okay“.  
After a while Lana had fallen asleep.. rebecca got a blanket and decided to sleep on the other end of the sofa to support and be there for her friend. In the morning a couple of hours later the alarm on Lanas and Rebeccas phone rang „Work“ it said on both of their phones. Both of the women woke up at the same time. „Good morning how are you?“ rebecca asked. „I‘m okay but ... Rebecca .. I can‘t do this anymore, I can‘t go to set anymore and pretend like everything is normal“ Rebecca rubbed her sleepy eyes and said „I can understand.. do you have any scenes to shoot with her today at all?“ Lana got up and looked at her schedule for the day, she was hoping there would be nothing there „Nope“ she finally said kind of happy. „See that‘s a start.. I think I got some with her within the next weeks but as long as you don‘t it should be fine“.  
Lana and Rebecca got ready together, Lana lend her some clothes, they had breakfast together and got some starbucks on the way to work. This morning was the first time in ages that Lana ate something. Today was a pretty normal day on set.. Lana filmed some scenes with her friends and was so busy she didn‘t even think about the night before or the thing itself, she did hear the name „Jen“ a couple of times on set but she decided to not take it too serious.  
A week later, Lana was better then ever, she tried to eat regularly and get back into her routine, shooting the last few days went really well and her life started to look a little brighter. She had no Idea that this day however would change everything. Adam and Eddie rushed into Lanas trailer where someone just did her hair and make up. „We are sorry Lana but we had a change in script“ they said. Lana didn‘t worry too much, this happened a lot of times in the show. „You are gonna have to have this schedule for today“ they said and left. Lana looked at the schedule, her heart turned into a thousand knifes again when she read her schedule. Rebecca sitting next to her the entire time grabbed the schedule saying „lemme see girl maybe we have some scenes together“ trying to stay cool and not to be suspicious. As the hair and make up dressers finally left Lana tried hard not to freak out or cry. „I‘ll tell you what.. you go home and I tell them that you are sick or something“ Rebecca said.  
„I can‘t do that Lana said.. they just saw me and changed the schedule they would be fuming“ rebecca tried to think of something else but Lana interrupted her thoughts „Look it‘s the weekend tomorrow.. I‘ll just get them done“  
Some time later Lana was ready on set for her finale scene of the day with Jen. Lana felt like dying everytime she saw Jen. Jen didn‘t really interact with Lana at all since the whole Swan Queen thing happened and they are not allowed to interact with each other on social media because of ship war. They greeted each other and congrautliated on scenes but that was it. Lana tried to not break out in tears everytime had to look at Jen. The person that Lana has been secretly in love with for such a long time and the person that never speaks to her anymore and probably hates her for some reason. It was a half an hour break and Rebecca rushed into the break room. „Thank god“ she said to Lana „Whats up?“ Lana said  
„Did you not read the script for the final scene for today you, me and Jen have?“ she freaked out almost. Lana expected nothing good when she read the script. Lana looked sad and said „It‘s okay I went through all this torture today, this can‘t hurt anymore“  
But it did as soon as she had the scene filmed she stormed out the set and left. This evening she didn‘t see anyone thank god. She went home and shut the door and went straight to bed.  
„Is that an engagement ring?“ „Hook proposed“ „Oh Emma.. I‘m happy for you I really am“ „Thanks“  
These thoughts, this conversation from set was the thing that kept lana awake. The scene when Emma played by Jen got engaged and Regina had to hug Emma and pretend it‘s fine. But in reality Lana was the one heartbroken. She couldn‘t handle the scenes with her co star anymore. The weekend pretty much included alcohol, some pills to finally make her sleep and Lanas bed. She didn‘t leave the house once.  
One morning, when Lana had no Idea what day or time it was she couldn‘t even bother go get up.  
„Lana?“ her friend rebecca said. Lana couldn‘t do this to her friend and not open the door so she went and opened the door. „Whats wrong.. we missed you on set, I thought youd be fine I rang you so many times I thought you were busy“. „I‘m sorry“ Lana said. Rebecca saw the empty bottles and some pills still on the floor. „Look I will go to set and tell them you are sick today okay“.  
A few minutes later rebecca came to set she arrived seeing a&e already waiting along with jen that should film the scene with Lana today. Rebecca explained to a&e what happened and they were really understanding, telling rebecca to make sure she rests. Everyone got ready for another scene when she misheard Jen saying „how unproffessional, not showing up and then sending her friend to tell she‘s sick“ Rebecca couldn‘t believe her ears, she couldn‘t believe that jen out of all people would say something like this. She went over to her and Jen looked suprised saying „Oh i‘m sorry I didn‘t know you were still there“  
„Well I am.. you know how rude you are saying these things when Lana is not eating or able to get out of bed just because of y...“ Shit she thought she already said enough she stormed off.  
She left Jen shoked.. Jen was already sorry for what she said, she didn‘t have a great day either and just wanted to get everything done but what rebecca said confused her even more.  
When every scene was shot for the day Jen made her way over to Rebeccas trailer. She knocked and went inside. Before rebecca could say anything Jen said:“Look I am really sorry, I had a bad day today and I definetely shouldn‘t have said what I said there but what did you mean whose fault is it?“ Rebecca tried of something to say but she didn‘t have a chance they got interrupted asking rebecca back for a scene to film.  
Jen thought about it and made a decision, she was done for today so she grabbed her things and went to Lanas appartement. Both of the women havent really spoken to each other about anything unless it was proffesional lately. They used to be good friends but since the ship war they just never speak anymore. Jen knocked on the door nervously she brought Lana some chocolate, she knew Lana loved this one from when they were still friends.  
Lana open the door thinking it was her friend rebecca to tell her how set today was. Lanas jaw dropped when Jen stood infront of her. She immediately regretted still looking like a mess in her pyjamas.  
„Hi Lana“ Jen said.. „Um I heard that you werent feeling good so I got you um.. some chocolate.. may I come in?“  
To be continiued


End file.
